love conquers all - a joffrey baratheon fanfic
by bambifics
Summary: Joffrey is bored and takes a walk through the park where he meets Lord Baelish who has a surprising idea against his loneliness.He adopts the teenage girl Elyna which will offer a lot of adventures for Joffrey...
1. Chapter 1

**love conquers all / a Joffrey Baratheon fanfic**

**Chapter 1: greatful men**

Westeros, in the Middle Age

King Robert Bratheon is dead and the new king is his son Joffrey Baratheon. He rules at King's Landing, the capital of Westeros. He was promised to Sansa Stark but they split so Joffrey could marry Margaery Tyrell.

Joffrey and his mother Cersei Lannister were looking at patterns for Joffreys wardrobe.

Joffrey: Mother tell me, what do you think about Lady Margaery?  
Cersei: She is very pretty and I am sure she will make a good queen.  
Joffrey: Yes, I am impressed by her smartness and her beauty.

Joffrey toke a pattern, turned it in his hands and threw it on the ground.

Joffrey: I am bored mother, I will take a walk in the gardens.  
Cersei: As you wish, your grace.

Joffrey walked through the castle and into the big park. He didn't really like walking but he kind of felt the urge not to waste time with ugly patterns. On his way to the fountain he met Lord Baelish, the master of coin and commonly known as "Littlefinger". Joffrey didn't want to know where this nickname came from.

Littlefinger: Your grace! Wait for me, please.

Joffrey turned his head. He wasn't interested in company, especially not in such a boring one.

Joffrey: What is the matter, Lord Baelish?  
Littlefinger: I met Lady Margaery, your grace. She told me about how she went to that orphanage in King's Landing.  
Joffrey: Yes, she did. But what is the matter?

Joffrey was obviously annoyed. He hated people who talk about uninteresting things and furthermore,do not get to the point.

Littlefinger: The matter is that I felt very lonely the last time and I decided to help a poor child and adopt it. However, if your garce isn't fine with my decision, I won't bother visiting the orphanage to choose one.

Joffrey did not expect that. He turned to Lord Baelish and blocked his way.

Joffrey: Adopt a child? You? Well, I did not expect this to happen.  
Littlefinger:Understandable but I would like to know how you decide.  
Joffrey: Well, what do I care? Do what you want but I warn you. Take care of this dirty thing or you both will have to look for a new home. By the way, which gender?

Joffrey had to grin. Lord Baelish and a child? That was like him and a higher power. Not possible. He turned around and headed towards the castle. He had enough of being outside for today.  
Meanwhile,Littlefinger stared at the sun flowers. They were the prettiest in whole Westeros and sometimes they seemed to change colours.

Littlefinger: What do you mean with gender?  
Joffrey (from afar): What child do you want to adopt? Boy or girl?  
Littlefinger: I don't know, your grace. We will see...

Littlefinger turned his head and had to recognize that King Joffrey went inside already.

**End of chapter 1: greatful men**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: With a little help from a friend**

3 days later

Lord Baelish was outside of the castle, Lady Margaery accompanied him. Joffrey noticed the intention and jumped on a horse.

Littlefinger: Your grace, I didn't know you want to join me and Lady Margaery.  
Joffrey: I know but I am the king and I want to see what you take into my castle. We can go now.

Joffrey wasn't interested at all, in fact he was scared to see all these poor children. Joffrey turned his head to Margarey.

Joffrey: Why are you joining him?  
Margarey: Your grace, I am very pleased to see that I affected Lord Baelish that much and it is an honor for me to support him.

She went softly with her fingers through her hair. She wore it open today, as usual.

Littlefinger,Joffrey and Margaery arrived at the orphanage. Joffrey pulled out a tissue with which he covered his nose.

Orphanage Lady: Mylord,Mylady, your grace. I am surprised to see you.  
Joffrey: Well, of course you are!  
Littlefinger: Is there any way to adopt a child? I feel like it is the right thing for me to do.  
Orphanage Lady: Yes, of course. Would you like to take a look at them?

They carried on to a big room with a fireplace, few chairs and tables. The children inside played with dolls.

Orphanage Lady: We had so many new arrivals after the attack of Stannis Baratheon. We are more than overcrowded. And look at this poor thing!

The orphanage lady pointed at a boy who has lost a leg. Margaery gasped.

Margaery: It is horrible. All these innocent children!  
Joffrey: Yes, always the poor children...

The Orphanage Lady lead the three through the room.

Orphanage Lady: This one came here two days ago...and this one couldn't stop crying for weeks.

Littlefinger stopped abruptly.

Littlefinger: What about this one?

Littlefinger pointed at a girl in teenage. She had light blonde hair which was full of dirt and her dress was holey. She didn't move.

Orphanage Lady: This girl,Mylord, is Elyna. She came here over half a year ago and comes from one of the free cities although she has never mentioned which one

Littlefinger: Which house does she belong to?

O. Lady: We don't know either, Mylord.

Joffrey: What do you care anyway? She is just as worthless as the others.  
Littlefinger: I think she is very interesting. Is there anything else you know about her?  
O. Lady: Well,yes. She speaks valyrian fluently and she also knows how to use the bow. In fact, she is very talented with it.  
Margaery: And with a little help from me she will look pretty decent. What do you think Lord Baelish?  
Littlefinger: I want to give her a try.

Littlefinger touched the girl. She slightly moved and growled.

O. Lady: Elyna stop it. You are not an animal! Stand up and show yourself from your best side.

Elyna stood up and straightened her dress. She was about as tall as Margaery.

Littlefinger: Can I take her with me now?  
O. Lady: Yes, after the paper work and the payment.

Joffrey and Margaery waited outside. Joffrey was annoyed and kicked stones away.

Margaery: Your grace, aren't you satisfied with Lord Baelish's choice? He think he did a great one.  
Joffrey: I don't want this girl in my castle. She is dirt,rubbish. It needs to stay where it comes from.  
Margaery: I will take care of her Joffrey. And I promise you if she fails to be a fancy girl I will kill her myself and let you watch me.

Joffrey smiled. Margaery knew how to satisfy him.

**End of chapter 2: With a little help of a friend**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter 3, Part 1: Inside the outsider**

_~Elyna~_

Elyna wasn't ready for any of this. She didn't want to move on because she just got used to her being an orphan. They arrived at Petyrs (that's what Lord Baelish wanted her to call him) chambers. She looked around. The purple-reddish curtains were awful.

Lord Baelish: This is your room. I hope you like it.  
Elyna: Yes, Mylord, it is more than enough.

Elyna was astonished. Her room was very pretty, not like Petyrs rooms. Something caught her attention. There were plenty of dresses on her bed.

Lord Baelish: I would like you to take one of these. Prince Tommen is celebrating his name day today and there will be a ceremony in the great hall.  
Elyna: I will choose one, Petyr.

It felt weird to call him by his real name. Elyna headed towards the dresses and touched the soft fabric of a beautiful white dress.

Lord Baelish: And I forgot to mention: This is your handmaiden Nayaer. She will take care of you. I have to prepare myself for later as well.

Elyna turned her head. A handmaiden? She?

Nayaer: Let's start Elyna, we only have one hour and you don't want to be late.

Nayaer had a strong accent but Elyna didn't know where she came from. She wondered what Nayaer had gone through. However, she didn't dare to ask.  
Nayaer started to comb Elynas hair with her hands. She went through it very softly and braided a lock of her hair.

Nayaer: You have very pretty hair, Elyna. I am jealous.

Nayaer touched her own hair. It was long, dark brown and sparkled slightly in the evening sun. Elyna thought she was a very pretty girl and even though she seemed to be poor, she made the best out of her.

Nayaer: Which dress do you want to take?

Elyna wasn't used to have a choice. Back then when her parents were still alive, she had two dresses. One for daily life and one for special occasions which she has never worn though. However, Elyna already knew which one to pick. The white one caught her attention right from the start.

Elyna: The white one, please.  
Nayaer: Good choice my dear.

Elyna put on the dress while Nayaer held her hair. Elyna smiled. She has never looked as beautiful as she did in this moment, at least she couldn't remember another time.

Nayaer: As I thought, very pretty but we have to hurry now. I hear noise from the great hall.

Elyna and Nayaer went down the stairs fast and entered the great hall. And it was great. Elyna looked around and gasped. She has never seen such a pretty decorated room in her life. She dreamed of how someday someone might celebrate her name day like this. Nayaer looked to the left.

Nayaer: Look, there are two seats.

Elyna came back to reality.

Elyna: Ehm yes, two seats. We better sit down.

Elyna got along well with the other handmaidens and had a good time. They talked about the life in the castle, their past lifes and boys of course. Nayaer told them about her home. She came from Valyria.

Elyna: Oh really? I know how to speak valyrian, my mom taught me when I was little.

Lord Baelish suddenly stood behind her. He touched her shoulder.

Lord Baelish: Elyna, you are sitting at the wrong table.

He took her arm and pulled her up. Littlefinger didn't let go until they reached the kings table. He sat down and there it was. Elynas seat right next to him and opposite of King Joffrey who didn't even notice her. She sat down while the others continued their discussion about Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon. Elyna felt like an outsider, she didn't even know who Robb Stark is.  
Finally, Margaery looked at her and smiled.

Margaery: I am very pleased to see you like this Elyna. White suits you well.

Elyna looked at Margaerys dress. It was light blue and the skirt of it was beautifully gathered. Margaery had a weakness for blue dresses because they emphasize her dark blue eyes.

Joffrey: At least she looks like someone who lives in this castle and not on the street.

Elyna became mad. Who did he think he is? Of course she knew about his bad reputation -everyone knew- but she has never done anything to him and this was just plain rude.  
However, Elyna stayed calm on the surface. She was an outsider in this society, someone with a whole lot of luck and nothing more.

Elyna: Yes, your grace. I tried my best.

Tyrion Lannister looked awfully bored and changed the topic. He told stories of him and whores and Petyr seemed to be very interested. This was too much for Elyna.  
She turned to Petyr.

Elyna: May I go, Petyr? I am very tired it has been a long day for me.  
Lord Baelish: Of course Elyna. Good night my dear.

Elyna stood up and went outside. She had already enough of being a fancy girl.

**End of Chapter 3, Part 1: Inside the outsider**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3, Part 2: Inside the outsider

~Elyna~

It was a warm summer day two weeks after her arrival. She didn't make any friends which she didn't bother though. Eylna decided to take a walk through the gardens. She enjoyed walking and feeling the warm breeze on her skin.  
Elyna walked down the stairs and entered the afar she heard laughter and glasses clang. She approached the noise and as she came close to the scene she stopped and himself tried using a bow while Loras Tyrell used his crossbow and shot an arrow over the aim.  
Joffrey got into his position and aimed to the direction of the arrow didn't even seem to fly towards the had to shiver.  
She has never seen someone being this unable to use a was right behind Joffrey when she said:

Elyna: You're doing it wrong.

Joffrey jumped and fell.

Joffrey: In all seven kingdoms what...  
Elyna: I said you're doing it wrong. See, you are holding the bow way to deep. It has to built a line with your shoulders.

Elyna stepped behind Joffrey and took his hand. She positioned it right and held his elbow up high.

Elyna: Now try again.

Joffrey let go of the arrow and it hit right in the middle of the aim.

Elyna: As I told you, the right position is very important. You'll learn it fast.  
Joffrey: Well, thank you Lady Elyna.

Elyna turned around and headed towards the castle. She didn't have to turn her head again. She already knew that everyone was looking at her.  
Elyna didn't mind and grinned to herself. This was the first time Joffrey called her Lady. She felt some kind of acceptance as she went inside the castle and back to her room.

End of Chapter 3, Part 2: Inside the outsider 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The unexpected**

~Joffrey~

It was late afternoon when Joffrey waited in his room. He hated this time of the year because of all kinds of celebrations he had to attend as king. Tommens name-day was 3 weeks ago and inbetween then and now he was to be at a lords weeding and his mothers name-day as well. But now his glorious day finally arrived and this day was his first anniversairy as king which had to be celebrated with a big feast in the evening, including a masked ball. Of course, a masked ball was not in the interest of him. However, he did not complain. It would still be a great event.

Cersei: See how mysterious you look with that disguise. Margaery will surely love it.  
Joffrey: You did that deliberatly.  
Cersei: What?  
Joffey: The masked ball! What else...  
Cersei: I thought it would be fun, your grace.  
Joffrey: I hope so. It is my anniversairy and it has to be perfect. I won't let you ruin it.  
Cersei: Of course not.

Joffrey took his mask and walked down the stairs to the throne room. It was nicely decorative, at least in the eyes of little girls. He shoke off the thought and climbed on the iron throne.

Joffrey: Let the feast begin!

Joffrey was proud of himself. He consolidated his power and was accepted as king. At least of most of the people but that did not bother him right now.  
The feast went on and the atmosphere became better with every cup of wine when finally the moment most girls in the room waited for arrived. Everyone put on their masks and the music started to play when Margaery grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room where everyone was dancing.

Margaery: I love these masks. You look fierce, your grace.  
Joffrey: Thank you, Mylady. Shall we dance?  
Margaery: Yes, please.

The last thing Joffrey wanted to do was dancing. However, he couldn't see Lady Margaery sad.

Margaery: It's so mysterious I do not recognize anyone!

Joffrey turned his head and watched the others. He saw Cersei with her brother Jaime, it was easy to recognize. He has the same blond hair as them. And he saw Tyrion, of course. Who wouldn't recognize a dwarf. Sometimes he even felt sorry for him.  
Sometimes.

Margaery: Your grace? Your grace?

Joffrey stopped thinking about Tyrion and turned back to Margaery.

Joffrey: What?  
Margaery: It's time to change partners!

Margaery let go of him and twisted right into Loras arms.

Joffrey: Wait!

Joffrey was still in his confusion when a girl with blonde hair stopped before him.

Elyna: Well, I suppose it is ours to dance.  
Joffrey: Go away, I don't even know you. I don't want to dance.  
Elyna: Stop being rude and just dance with me!  
Joffrey: Do you know who you are actually talking to? I am the king! I could have you been punished for that.  
Elyna: I'm sorry your grace. I just...there is no other partner I could dance with...

Joffrey looked through the crowd. She was right. Everyone was taken already. Joffrey took a deep breath.

Joffrey: Okay, one dance.  
Elyna: Thank you, your grace.

They danced with each other while the music changed to a soft song in the background. Joffrey hesitated for a moment but then put his arms around her hips and she found hold on his neck.

Elyna: Do you enjoy it? This kind of dancing always calms me down.

Joffrey didn't want to talk to her because in fact, he enjoyed it as well and it scared him. He tightened his grip and felt the heat of her body. He didn't know why but he felt save. They did not stop after one dance. Both of them forgot everything around them and just danced. Only when Tywin Lannister let the music stop they finally came back to reality.

Joffrey: Thank you for the dance...for the dances.  
Elyna: No, I have to thank you, your grace.  
Joffrey: But tell me please, who are you?

Joffrey stared at her face. He knew that he knew her but he could not recall her name.

Elyna: I know you know me and you know it, too. Good night my king.

The beautiful girl turned around and headed towards the towers. Joffrey stayed where he was and got back to his confusion.

**End of Chapter 4: The unexpected**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To be or not to be**

It was a sunny late summer day and the king, accompanied by his entourage, planned a hunting trip in the woods close to King's Landing.

_~Elyna~ _

Elyna: Petyr, i heard the king is going on a hunting trip and i thought i may accompany him i am a very experienced archer.

Lord Baelish: Elyna this is not the right place for you. You're a lady now. Don't do me a disservice by acting like fool.

Elyna: Why am i acting like a fool? I just want to do what i love. All this sewing and cooking is not the right thing for me.

Lord B.: It is not always about what we want...to be or not to be Elyna. We all have to live up by the expectation of the westerosi people.

Elyna: I'm not a lady! I am a girl from the streets and i don't have to live up by anyone's expectations.

Elyna angrily went out of the room. She always went hunting with her father she remembered. And this man inside the room was not her father. He wouldn't understand and she wouldn't give in either.

_~Joffrey~ _

Joffrey: A perfect day for hunting! Isn't it hound?

The Hound: Yes, your grace.

Joffrey and his guards walked through the thicket when Loras Tyrell ran towards the king.

Loras: Your grace, I think i've seen something between the trees over there! May be a deer. Shall i shoot it for you?

Joffrey: No, i will shoot it this time. I just need to figure out how to aim on such a distance. But don't you dare to take it from me!

Loras: Of course not your gra...

In this moment an arrow flu through the air and perfectly hit the deer in the throat. Dead.

Joffrey: Who was that?!

Silence. The guards couldn't explain what just happened.

Joffrey: Who shot that deer? I will let you be killed if you don't tell me!

Voice: I did.

The girl from the masked ball stepped out of the thicket. She definitly made a perfect shot but she stole it from the king.

Joffrey: You again. Do you think it's funny to make fun of me? Do you? Speak!

Elyna: No...i just wanted to...

Joffrey: I don't care what you want! What are you doing here anyway? As if this was the right place for a lady from king's landing.

Elyna: I am not a lady...

Joffrey: You live in my castle and i have a reputation to lose.

Elyna: But the castle was build by the targaryens and not by king robert...

Joffrey: That's enough! Who do you think you are talking to? I am Joffrey I and i will let you be arrested and guarded for that! Now go, i lost interest in hunting.

The girl sat behind the hound and looked angrily in every direction but not his. Joffrey was delighted by her view and even though she might have stolen his deer he had to admit that she has talent. Beautiful, intelligent and skilled that was what Joffrey always dreamed to find in his queen. Margaery was as beautiful as intelligent without any doubt but nevertheless joffrey was attracted to this rebellion of the girl he couldn't rememeber the name.

The arrest is still appropriate he smiled.

**End of chapter 5: To be or not to be**


End file.
